You Lied, You Died, My GoodBye
by br14nn4
Summary: PG-13 for suicide, murder, and death. (DxS) Deleated and Redone. Please no flames.


**You lied, You died, My Good-bye**

  
  


**Everyday now  
Sense you left  
I've had nightmares  
About your death**

  
  
_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._  
Eleven o'clock.  
_ Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._  
Midnight.  
The Fenton house was completely silent, sort of. The only noise was the rustling sounds of the blanket, and the crying of a boy. Danny Fenton. Inside his room, he kept on tossing and turning in his bed, whispering, "Sam, please Sam. No." His body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the sweat. "Sam, don't do it. Sam. Sam! NO!" He jolted up right in his bed panting for breath. He brought his cold, sweaty left hands up to his hot sweat forehead. His headache grew worse. Tears streamed down his face, thinking about how he awoken. "Sam…"  
  


**Every night the same dream  
Sense you left  
What could they mean?  
It's about your death**

  
  
The ghost boy turned to look at a picture inside a brown frame, lined with some golden paint. He used his left hand to pick up the picture. It was a picture of Sam and him laughing their lungs out, not literally. In the background was the spinning Tea Cups, and in front of the ride was Tucker barfing up his cotton candy, hamburger, French fries, and milkshake. Danny smiled, then let out a soft laugh thinking about that day. Sam, Tucker, and he had gone to some boardwalk, and after Tucker chomped down his food, Sam had dared him to go on the teacups, _3 times._ Tucker did, but got sick because of it. Sam. Sam was the only person he could think about. Another tear, this time awfully cold, ran down his cheek. He wiped it away with his free hand as he set the picture side down.  
  
"Sam. Why?" Danny asked softly. "Why did you have to die?"  
  


**I wake up in the middle of the night  
Thinking about the times we spent  
I'd do anything just for one more day with you  
I just wished things hadn't gone they way they went.**

  
  
Danny could remember the whole week, as if it happened yesterday. He could remember what Sam did, as if it just happened right now.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
Monday- Beginning of the school week, and it started out by Danny getting pushed into his locker by Dash, followed by being late to class, followed by again being pushed into his locker. Soon, it was 4th period. Danny was rushing to class, pushing by all the students, and running into the class room, but when he entered the class he noticed something. Sam wasn't there. Danny was confused, and was about to ask his teacher why Sam wasn't here, but the teacher had announced pop quiz, making him forget about asking. 'Maybe i'll see her later.' Danny thought as he sat down in his seat next to some blonde girl and started taking his quiz.  
  


**I have flashbacks about that day,  
Hating it either way  
Though who would like a memory of somebody's death?  
Or about the way it happened that day?**

  
  
_-Flashback-_  
Tuesday- Tuesday was again a normal day, sort of. Danny was finally going to ask Sam what was the matter yesterday. "Now where is she…" He said softly as he walked through the crowd of students. He then saw a familiar girl leaning against the blue lockers. A smile came to his face as he started quickening his pace towards the girl. "Hey Sam." He said.  
  
Sam didn't pay attention to him, in fact, it seemed that she didn't even realize that he was there. He just starred at her for a moment, then it finally hit him that she was just depressed. _'About Mr. Lancer taking down the Veggie-Menu?'_ Danny thought. Sam's right leg was up against the wall while her left leg was helping her balance, her left hand gently held onto her right arm, and her head hung low so her raven black hair fell in front of her eyes.  
  
"Sam, you alright?" Danny asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. This awoke Sam, he could tell because she quickly jumped back, away from Danny, but she fell right to the ground doing so. Danny walked over to Sam, taking her hand in his and helping her up. "Sam, what's the matter?" Danny asked her. Sam looked up at Danny, both silent, and both just starring at each other. Suddenly the bell rang, making them both blink. Sam looked down at their hands, realizing that they were both holding each other's hand. Sam quickly took her hand back, grabbing for her black backpack and running towards her neck class. "Sorry, Danny. I gotta go." "But what's the matter?" Danny shouted to her. "Nothing! I'm alright, I swear!" Sam shouted, lying to him, before she took a sharp left turn into another hallway, leaving just Danny in the hallway. Danny knew that Sam was lying, he knew it. As he started to walk to class, he whispered:  
  


**You lied  
I didn't notice  
You lied  
Next time I'll be more focus.**

  
  
_-Flashback-_  
Wednesday- Today wasn't going as Danny had planned. He wanted to talk with Sam, but he couldn't find her. She wasn't at any of her classes, and she wasn't at lunch. Danny thought that she got sick, so he decided to visit her after school. Soon the last bell rung, and Danny sprinted out of the school, in the direction of Sam's house. He was only 4 or so blocks away when it started to pour rain. "Crud." He muttered as he turned invisible and started flying towards her house. 3 blocks away when he saw a wet newspaper on the ground with an interesting title. He floated down, still invisible, and picked up the paper. The ink was spreading, turning the paper black, but he could still make out the headline.  
  


_'Murder then Suicide'_

  
  
He wondered what that meant, but the small print was smeared too much. He dropped the paper and continued to fly. 2 blocks away, he found a blue medal newspaper stand. _'Maybe there's a dry paper in there.'_ He thought as he flew to the newsstand and looking inside it. Yup, there was one. His glowing eyes widened, seeing a picture of Sam's father and mother on the paper, and a 1,000-word essay about the pictures.  
  
_

...Mr. Tomas Manson, drunk at the time,  
murdered his wife Mrs. Jennifer Manson,  
then committed suicide.  
Now leaving behind a 14 year old daughter,  
Miss. Sam Manson, who will now…

_  
  
Danny didn't bother to read the rest. He quickly flew towards Sam's house, faster then before. Soon he was there, but the house was blocked off with one of those yellow 'Caution' dividers. The door was covered with wood, along with the windows so nobody could enter. Danny knew Sam couldn't be in there. He flew up towards the sky and started flying around. "Sam. Where are you?" He whispered as he flew, pain passing through his invisible body. Up ahead, he saw some small object shinning in his eyes. It was in a murky graveyard. He flew towards the object, and as he got closer and closer he realized what the object was, and who was holding it. The object was a gun, and the person was Sam. "SAM!" Danny shouted, turning visible so Sam could see him, and flying towards her. The gun was at her heart, her hands tightly grasping onto the object. She moved her purple lips, saying something, but Danny couldn't see it, but the last words he could make out were:  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny."  
  
Danny wasn't that far now, but he was far enough to not save her. He heard the loud gunshot, it echoed into his ears and bounced around inside his head. "SAM! NO!" He screamed as he flew towards her. Danny had reached her in time to catch her before she fell back. He fell to his knee's, his arms holding onto her. Tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Sam. No." Danny croaked, looking at his dying friend that lay in his hands. "Sam, please, don't die."  
  
A small smile curved on her purple lips, a shaky pale hand coming up to Danny. Danny held it softly, putting it up to his warm cheek and holding it there. "Danny." She said, her voice soft and cracking. "I have," She coughed, blood coming out, "to tell you something." Danny nodded. Listening with his whole heart. "I love you, and always will. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Sam, you won't die, you won-" He couldn't finish his sentence, for he saw the last breath of life escape her lips, and saw her violet eyes shut. Her hand went limp, and became cold. Her body weighed 5 lbs less, in a way. Her spirit has been lifted out of her body, Danny felt it. He looked up to see Sam's spirit, she was smiling at him. The ghostly spirit floated to him, putting her warm hands on his cheeks, then giving him a light kiss on his lips, but he couldn't feel, or taste it. Soon, she disappeared. Danny looked down at the lifeless body, and began to cry. He sadly whispered as he cried:  
  


**You Died  
Why did you have too?  
You died  
I love you too.**

  
  
_-Flashback-_  
Friday- It was the day of the funeral. All day Thursday, Sam's family and hired people were working on the funeral and stuff. Danny just stayed at home, locked up in his room crying. Lots of people all dressed in black stood around a garden of colorful flowers that surrounded a black coffin, where the pale, cold body of Sam Manson's lay. "You ready for this?" Tucker asked, looking towards his saddened friend, Danny. Danny nodded weakly and was soon led up to the coffin by Tucker. In his right hand was a red rose, and attached to it was a white note. The two looked inside the coffin to see Sam's body. Her eyes were closed, and were covered in grey eye shadow and black eye liner. Her lips were coated in a black sort of lip stick, and her face was given a bit of red blush to brighten up to pale white skin. She was dressed in a black dress, and her hair was brushed, and put over her shoulders. A tear ran down Danny's face seeing Sam. He didn't want to look at her any longer, so he looked down at the rose, then set it on the black lid. The note read:  
  


**My Good-bye  
I'm choking on the words  
My Good-bye  
I hope you heard.**

  
  
Danny brought his legs up to his chest, hugging them softly. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't get Sam out of his mind. He could hear the gun still going off, the sound bouncing around in his head. He leaned his forehead on his knees, crying. After a few seconds, he lifted his head, laying his chin on his knee's, still crying. He turned his head to see on the dark blue ground, in the center of a shadowed , was something shinning. The moon's rays made the silver object glow. Sam's gun. Danny could easily reach for the gun, without moving from his bed, which is exactly what he did. He held the gun in his hands, looking down at it. It's been 2 weeks sense Sam's death, and Danny has just been going deeper and deeper into depression. Tears continued to run down his tear-stained face as he brought the gun up to the side of his head. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for his fingers to finish him off. His last words were:  
  


**"You lied  
You Died  
My Good-bye"**

  
  



End file.
